Houji Tomasu
is of the S.P.D. and Dekarangers, nicknamed . Biography Dekaranger The most professional member of the team and second-in-command, Hoji tends to be arrogant of his skills, and is extremely stubborn. He also does not allow his emotions and personal life to interfere with his job as a detective. Prone to blurting out English phrases, his catchphrases are "Perfect!" and "Super cool!", commonly said after finishing a criminal. He also tends to say "Unbelievable!" at things out of the ordinary, and when shocked or dismayed has yelled "Oh my God!". He is an excellent sniper with superb accuracy when shooting. He clashed with Ban from the beginning, but it was later revealed that Ban had replaced his commanding officer as DekaRed and Hoji had a hard time accepting it. He hated Ban even further as the latter constantly annoyed him by calling him "aibou", but he soon warmed up to Ban throughout the series, and eventually returned Ban's friendship. The two of them shared noticeable relationship developments, and while they constantly have their fights and squabbles, it is obvious that they do care about each other deep down: during a suicide mission Hoji undertakes to save the world from a meteor powering a giant monster, Ban recklessly joins him to make sure he comes back to Earth to witness his sister's wedding. At the end of the series, Hoji finally returns Ban's affection by calling him "aibou." During the teamup with the Magirangers however, Hoji became prominently annoyed and jealous when Ban pronounced Kai Ozu to be his new 'aibō' and called Hoji 'moto aibō' (ex-partner). He has a younger sister Miwa, whom also tends to speak English phrases at times. She gets married later in the series. His number is 2. Magiranger vs. Dekaranger To be added Gokaiger A few years later, Hoji fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangnack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. AkaRenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. After the final battle against Zangyack, Doggie Kruger regained his powers and it can be assumed that all of the Dekarangers have their powers back. Super Hero Taisen , Hurricanegers, Boukengers, and Magirangers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Hoji, alongside his team (DekaBreak, DekaMaster, and DekaSwan were absent), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. During the final battle, he is seen fighting Gryllus Worm, Deratsueigar, and Rat Fangire. Super Hero Taisen Z The five Dekarangers are seen alongside the Flashmen, standing behind Space Sheriff Gavan Type G and Kamen Riders Fourze, Meteor, Decade and Super-1 as the three forces of super heroes confront Space Shocker. Super Sentai Versus Series Theater Hoji's appearances in the "Versus Series", Dekaranger vs. Abaranger and Magiranger vs. Dekaranger, are featured in the Super Sentai Versus Series Theater, hosted by the heroes of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Hyde (Gosei Blue) also dresses as Hoji in the Dekaranger/Magiranger cosplay. Akibaranger DekaBlue appears as part of the five-man Dekaranger team alongside the other two Inordinate Sentai, Dekaranger and Jetman, in Season Two's alternate take on the events of the first season. The three official Sentai come to aid the Akibarangers in the final battle with the Stema Otsu Corporation. The Dekarangers, with DekaBreak this time, later appeared with the now five official Sentai, transforming into their Ludicrous Power which combined with the others to form the Ludicrous Cannon Bazooka, which the Akibarangers used to destroy Kameari Alpaca. DekaBlue - SWAT Mode= SPD Machine *Patrol Wing: Patrol Wing 2 Arsenal * SP License * D-Sniper ** D-Knuckle ** D-Rod * DekaBlue SWAT Mode ** D-Revolver }}